Stuck in a Cartoon
by SoulofGold
Summary: Unable to cope with her life, she takes it. Instead of the afterlife, she ends up in a new world. One she knows quite well. How will she be able to cope? And... how can she being falling for someone... who isn't supposed to be real? Rated M for suicide, self harm, swearing and (much) later sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Man has it been awhile since I've written anything for Beyblade. Those who ever saw me on the old website 'Quizilla' may recognize this story. Hopefully it'll be a lot better than it was when I wrote it back then. It's been well over five years, so I'm sure it's fine.

 **Warning: Self-harm, suicide**

If either of those trigger you, I ask you to not read this.

With that said, enjoy the prologue.

 **Thisisagoddamnline**

I stared at my wrist, which was covered in slash marks from the knives, razors... anything sharp I could get my hands on. Anything that could make a mark, make me bleed, make me feel pain. As the saying goes, 'I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all'. I had to make a new one today... everything had just been too much. My parents out again, not even realizing it was my goddamn _birthday_ , being harassed at school and at work _again_... I just couldn't take it any more. I tried to focus clearly on what I was doing. The metal felt cool against my skin, the edge sharp and already breaking the skin a little. I pressed a little harder and didn't even flinch as the knife cut deeper. Blood started to run down my arms and I smiled though my heart ached more than ever.

The familiar sensation of the crimson liquid starting to spill from the wound made me calm down a little. For some odd reason, I liked the feeling of blood running across my skin. Another thing to set me from the rest I suppose. Judging by the amount of blood, I think I cut the artery this time. Finally, I would no longer have to deal with this inhumane world.

I slumped to my knees, breathing heavily as I mentally prepared myself. Was I afraid? No... The afterlife couldn't be much worse than what I already had to deal with. The door to my room was locked so by the time anyone realized I was missing and they attempted to get in, I would be gone. I let myself lay down, gazing up at the ceiling as the carpet was stained with my blood. Sometimes I wish I hadn't gotten into this habit... too late now, I guess.

My vision was darkening as I grew light-headed. This was it... Mom... Dad... I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. I'm sorry I wasn't your perfect daughter... but now you won't have to worry.

Good...bye...

 **Againthisisanotherline**

And that's the prologue. We get to the interesting stuff in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness. That's all I could see. What was going on? Wasn't I supposed to be dead? Why wasn't I in hell with all the other sinners? I know I didn't deserve to go to Heaven. Was this limbo? The space between the two planes of the afterlife? Why? Why was I here? I can't even die properly, apparently.

"It's not your time yet," said a soft, gentle female voice. I backed up and looked around, seeing no one. Just great, this is just what I needed, bodiless voices. "Who's there?!" I called out nervously. The voice didn't respond... at least verbally. A soft light illuminated the place, though it was still bright enough to make me cover my eyes. All of a sudden I could feel the wind again along with the sun shining above me. Slowly I lowered my arms and opened my eyes to look around. I found myself in a field of wildflowers. I could hear the roar of a nearby waterfall. Normally, the sound of rushing water calms me, but it didn't this time. This place almost seemed... familiar.

"Where the hell am I?!" I growled lowly. I was in no mood to be fucked around with. I should be DEAD! –You're in China- a voice replied simply. I looked around again, feeling a little more frantic, "Who said that!?" I demanded, masking my nervousness with anger.

-Down here. And stop speaking out loud; it makes you look insane.- the voice said with annoyance. I looked down to see a beyblade spinning at my feet.

…wait a moment.

Stop! Rewind! A BEYBLADE?! Though I had always wanted one, I've never had one in my life. Where did it come from? Kneeling down, I picked it up curiously and looked it over. It was black with silver streaks. The bitpiece glowed faintly; reveal a female angel with long silver hair and blue eyes wearing a black gown and having silver wings tipped in red.

'And you are?' I asked slowly in my thoughts, feeling chastised from her earlier statement. I probably did look crazy to anyone watching that I had been yelling to presumably no one. -I'm your bitbeast. Call me Anji.- Anji replied cheerfully.

Wow, wasn't she a bucket of sunshine despite her looks? 'Anji, huh?' I mused mentally. 'That's Japanese for Angel. It suits you.' I smirked slightly, but then frowned again, 'I still don't get why I'm here. I should be dead, not in a different country, alive and healthy with a beyblade.'

-Let's just say you have another chance at life.- Anji said calmly, the bitpiece glowing again. -Go find the waterfall and take a look at yourself.- 'M'kay...' I stood up before starting to head in the direction I had heard the rushing water. I took in my surroundings as best as I could while I walked. Was it just me, or did everything look kinda…anime-ish? I shook my head, pushing the thought away for the time being. I had other things to worry about.

Soon enough I found myself by the waterfall. I closed my eyes for a second listening to the roar of the water, the sound now calming unlike before. Opening my eyes again, I knelt down at the edge of the small pool of water and looked down to see my reflection. I bit back a gasp of shock. Instead of a dark skinned girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, I saw a pale skinned girl with silver-blue eyes and shoulder-length black hair, the bangs framing my face. I was wearing a black Asian-styled shirt with gold lining and white pants with black shoes and white fingerless gloves... but what really caught my attention were my wrists. They... they were clear... as if I had never harmed myself. My hands clenched and I closed my eyes, this truly was a second chance.

'Anji... thank you...' I felt the beyblade pulse gently in my hands as I could see her smile in my mind's eye. -You deserve this, Suki... you've been so alone... lost and in pain...- I took a shaky breath, smiling faintly.

-Do you like it?- She asked me. -You're new look?- I nodded as I sat down crosslegged. 'I do...' I never really hated how I looked before... but if this was a new chance... I'm glad to have a new look to go with it. I heard her laugh softly, as if she knew what I was thinking. -I'm glad. Don't forget to check your bag.-

I blinked in confusion, my bag? Oh... Sitting beside me was a black and red shoulder bag. Carefully I grabbed it and brought it onto my lap to take a look. New clothes, a launcher, personal stuff...there was even an ID... that's good, at least I would be able to get through places. The last thing I needed was to get into trouble and not have any records about me.

'Did you do this?' I asked. –Mm-hm…- She replied quietly. -It's not much, but it's a start. You'll have to properly register yourself for anything else though.- I gave a quiet laugh, 'I figured. Thank you.' This... this was amazing. All of this done... just for me. Setting the bag beside me, I took a moment to just relax.

'Does this... happen to a lot of people?' I asked as I looked up to the clouds. 'I can't be the only one who's gone through suffering...' -I couldn't say.- She responded. -You're the only one I'm watching over... perhaps there are others... perhaps not. Maybe you'll meet some one day.- Maybe... I looked back at the waterfall before getting an idea. I had always wanted to try this... but never got the opportunity. I took a look through my bag again and pulled out a tank top. I didn't want to ruin the shirt I was wearing right now after all.

I moved away from the open area just long enough to change before coming back. Setting my bag near the edge of the water, I stepped in. It was cold... but refreshingly so. Wading through it, I found it only went as deep as my waist which was good since I wasn't the best swimmer out there. I went over to the waterfall and stepped underneath, closing my eyes so the water couldn't get in. It wasn't as bad as I thought it be... it pounded on my head and shoulders, but it was almost relaxing in a way. I think I could get used to this.


	3. Notice

This isn't an update, but to let everyone know I'm moving accounts.

Why?

Well, mostly due to my own shame from old reviews that I did on stories I supposedly loved and "revenge reviews" on stories I never really read.

Man, was I ever the childish brat... granted I was 12+ when I first made this account but that doesn't excuse it

So here's what's gonna happen.

I'm going to take out all my stories, wipe this account out entirely and make a new one, reposting the stories them.

The new username? CorruptionofSilver

Thanks to everyone who's stuck with my stories and loved them.

I hope you will join me on the new account!


End file.
